Rocket Raccoon
Rocket Raccoon is a member of the Guardians of the Galaxy. He is an intelligent, anthropomorphic raccoon, who is an expert marksman and master tactician. He appeared in the Marvel Studios film Guardians of the Galaxy and its upcoming sequel, along with other Marvel productions. Background Development The character was created by Bill Mantlo and Keith Giffen, and consciously inspired by the Beatles song "Rocky Raccoon". Personality Rocket is easily enraged and aggressive. He often gets insecure when people do not treat him as an equal and give him the same respect they would give a common rodent. Physical appearance Rocket is a genetically engineered talking raccoon who wears an orange battle suit. In addition to being genetically altered, Rocket is shown to have cybernetic implants within his body. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Raccoon Physiology:' Rocket possesses the same enhanced abilities attributed to Earth raccoons, including an acute sense of smell and sharp eyesight. A raccoons grayish coat mostly consists of dense underfur which insulates against cold weather. *'Enhanced Senses:' Being a raccoon many of Rocket's senses are heightened to levels well above human. Able to see much better than the average human and extremely well adapted to near dark conditions. His enhanced sense of smell allows him to detect subtle changes in scents around him enabling him to detect the approach of others and increasing his ability to operate in darkness. With his broad auditory range, he can perceive tones outside the range of the human ear as well as subtle sounds caused by vibrations on the ground. His hyper sensitive paws allow him to identify objects before touching them with vibrissae located above his claws. Abilities *'Expert Marksman:' Rocket is well-versed in the use of high-powered firearms, from all over the Galaxy. *'Martial Artist:' Rocket is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple fighting styles. *'Master Tactician and Strategist:' He is an accomplished strategist. Star-Lord once told him, "You got the best tactical mind I ever met.", both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. *'Pilot:' Rocket is an accomplished starship pilot. Appearances Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Guardians of the Galaxy Subject 89P13 was the result of illegal genetic and cybernetic experiments on a lower life form. He called himself Rocket when he began his career as a bounty-hounter. As a result of his illegal activities Rocket was imprisoned in a twenty-two occasions; but from all he managed to escape. Rocket and Groot were to Xandar in search of employment. Here, they found Star-Lord, who weighed about a reward of forty thousand units. As they desired that reward, he and Groot were involved in the fight between Star-Lord and Gamora for the Orb. Due to the scandal they caused in Xandar; he, Groot, Gamora and Star-Lord were sent to Kyln. Upon arrival, Rocket claimed that he had escaped from twenty-two prisons before. Rocket and Groot saved Star-Lord, who was being harassed by another prisoner. He informs the rest of the prisoners Star-Lord is their booty and if they wanted him they had to pass over them. That same night, Rocket saw Star-Lord get up to save Gamora. He advised not interfere, however Quill saved Gamora from Drax and the other prisoners. Then Rocket, Gamora, Groot and Star-Lord decide to join to escape, sold the Orb and to divide the profits between the four. The next day, while Rocket, Gamora and Star-Lord planned the escape, Groot decides to skip to the last step plan and cut off the quarnyx battery. Rocket was very frustrated due to Groot's action. Drax then stepped in and got him a weapon with which he could defend itself. Eventually, Rocket, Star-Lord, Gamora, Groot and Drax manages to escape. During the trip, Rocket built bombs to spend time (despite the displeasure of Star-Lord). Arriving at Knowhere, the group went to Boot Jemiah to hang out. After being pleasantly playing with Drax and Groot, Rocket gets drunk and fights with Drax. Rocket was very upset because he hated being called "Rodent" and "Vermin"; Star-Lord calms him saying that he should only support one more night and he will be rich. Peter's efforts were almost thrown away when the Collector called Rocket "Groot's pet". The Collector told them the story of Infinity Stones but he was not interested because he wanted to have his pay. When the Collector was preparing the pay, Carina decides to grab the Orb with the purpose of killing the Collector, which caused a huge explosion. After the explosion, Rocket ask Star-Lord why he still had the Orb in his possession. He also suggested to deliver the Stone to Ronan. He along with Gamora and Star-Lord fled when Ronan and his troops arrived in Knowhere looking for the Orb. He watched as Nebula exploded the ship where Gamora was traveling. Rocket advised Star-Lord to left Gamora to die, however Star-Lord decide to ignore it and save Gamora again. Rocket the watched as Yondu abduct Star-Lord and Gamora. Rocket returned to Knowhere annoyed by Star-Lord's attitude. He told Groot they should flee before Ronan find them. Groot instead did not want to leave Gamora and Star-Lord. Rocket was very skeptical but he is finally convinced by Groot. He threatens Yondu and Ravagers by exploit their ship, if they did not free Gamora and Star-Lord; unaware that Yondu and Star-Lord made a deal. Before the final battle, the team gathered to devise a plan which would defeat Ronan and they would get the Orb for Yondu. During the battle, Rocket was entrusted to protect civilians and prevent an attack of Necrocraft to Xandar. As the others were defeated by Ronan, he then decides impact the Milano against Dark Aster. Groot knowing that the ship would impact in seconds against Xandar, he decides to create a shield with his body to protect his friends. Rocket asks him not to do it, but Groot already had taken its decision. After the impact, while he mourned the loss of his best friend, Ronan appears without any damage. Rocket tried to attack but only he is blasted by Ronan. When Ronan was ready to destroy Xandar, Star-Lord distracts him by a dance off allowing Rocket and Drax repair the Hadron Enforcer. He and Drax destroy the Universal Weapon by a blast and allowing Quill grab the gem, which almost kills him. Gamora, Rocket, and Drax come to his aid and the four use the Orb's power to blast Ronan, killing him. After the battle, they learn that Quill descends from an ancient alien race. Rhomman Dey also informs them that their criminal records were erased. The Guardians left Xandar in the rebuilt Milano accompanied by a twig recovered from Groot, which was already regrowing. Marvel Animated Universe The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Rocket Raccoon, along with the other Guardians of the Galaxy, comes to Earth in order to hunt down Michael Korvac. Ultimate Spider-Man ''.]] Rocket Raccoon was a master strategist with a laser gun and rocket pack. But he is not actually a Raccoon his alien species just resemble the Earth Raccoon. He is is a leading member of the Guardians of the Galaxy alongside Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora and Groot and Nova, whom he served as a mentor for. The Guardians battle the Chitauri an alien race led by Korvac. When Rocket Raccoon's ship is pulled into the Chitauri ship, Rocket fakes surrender so that they can free the captive Guardians of the Galaxy members. Afterwards, Spider-Man discovers that the Chitauri are planning to destroy the Earth. The Guardians plan to run the Chitauri ship into the sun while fighting the Chitauri forces. When their tactic does not work, the Guardians end up making their way towards the Dark Matter Cannon. While Nova and Spider-Man head to the Dark Matter Cannon, the Guardians fight the Chitauri and Korvac. After Korvac is defeated by Groot, Nova destroys the Dark Matter Cannon and the Chitauri ship is destroyed. Avengers Assemble Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers Guardians of the Galaxy Video games Disney INFINITY Rocket appears alongside the rest of the Guardians in the ''Disney INFINITY: 2.0 Edition Guardians of the Galaxy Play Set by protecting Knowhere from Ronan the Accuser and his Sakaaran forces. Rocket is also playable in the Avengers Play Set if the player collects all his crossover coins. ''Marvel: Avengers Alliance Guardians of the Galaxy: The Universal Weapon Quotes *"I live for the simple things... like how much is this gonna hurt." *"Let's get something clear! This one here Quill is our booty. You wanna get to him, you go through us or - more accurately - ''we go through you!" *"That is the most real, authentic, hysterical laugh of my entire life because THAT IS NOT A PLAN!" *"Fine, but I can't promise when all of this is over I'm not going to kill every last one of you jerks." *"If we're gonna get outta here, we gonna need to get into that watch tower, and to do that, I'm gonna need a few things. The guards wear security bands to control their ins and outs. I need one." *"You got issues, Quill." *"Well, he don't know talkin' good like me and you, so his vocabulistics are limited to "I", "am" and "Groot", exclusively in that order." *"Oh, yeah! I don't care if it's mean. Everybody's got dead people! But it makes no excuse to letting everyone else around get killed along the way!" *"But Quill, beating Ronan... it can't be done. You're asking us to die." *"You just wanna suck the joy out of everything!" *"Don't drink fountain water, you idiot. That's disgusting!" *"Pretty high and mighty coming from the lackey of a genocidal maniac." *"He thinks I'm some stupid thing! He does! Well, I didn't ask to get made! I didn't ask to be torn apart, and put back together, over and over and turned into some...some little monster!" *"He called me vermin! She called me rodent! Let's see if you can laugh after five or six good shots to your f******' face!" *"Attention, idiots. The lunatic on top of this craft is holding a Hadron Enforcer." *"There's one more thing we need to complete the plan. That guy's eye... No, seriously, I need it! It's important to me." *"AARRRGH! YOU'RE! MAKING! ME! BEAT! UP! GRASS!" *"You killed Groot!" Gallery Trivia *According to the filmmakers, Rocket is a unique product of experimentation: "He's a little animal that was taken and experimented on and pulled apart and put back together again and implanted with cybernetics and he's half-machine and half-raccoon. And he's a gnarled, miserable, angry creature because there's nothing else like him. And that's something not easy to be."http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2015381/trivia *Rocket was modeled after a raccoon living in the UK named Oreo.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2015381/trivia *Being inspired by "Rocky Raccoon" by The Beatles, the lyrics "Rocky had come equipped with a gun" may have inspired the fact that Rocket wields a massive gun after saying "Oh, yeah!" during his departure of the Kyln. External Links *Rocket Raccoon on Ultimate Spider-Man Wiki References de:Rocket Raccoon Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Guardians of the Galaxy characters Category:Ultimate Spider-Man characters Category:Gunmen Category:Warriors Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Creatures Category:Raccoons Category:Mentors Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Heroes Category:Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. characters Category:Bounty hunters Category:Marvel Disk Wars: The Avengers characters Category:Superheroes Category:Anti-heroes Category:Wild Animals